Take care of me?
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: Another day in the Sakurasou dorm, but suddenly Shiina Mashiro had a fever, and Kanda Sorata can't take care of her due to his contest being tomorrow and it was a school day, whoever is going to take care of our genuis artist now when the owner is away and busy? A certain person will and he might have a problem of taking care of her, another kind of crazy day for Sakurasou


**A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to this new story I made, and I'm pretty much new to the Sakurasou corner of the fanfiction website, so this will be my first story to write about this anime (if you are curious on what kind of stories I make go check my profile!) and this will also be crack due to reasons…I think**

 **Arissa: All of you guys can call me by the name Arissa!**

 **Sorata: I would say that's a not bad introduction**

 **Ryuunosuke: There is still lacking from it but I would say it's fine…**

 **Misaki: WELCOME! ARISSA!**

 **Mashiro: Welcome…**

 **Nanami: Welcome!**

 **Jin: Have fun writing about us!**

 **Ryuunosuke: Please do not have TOO much fun though…**

 **Arissa: I'm sorry Ryuu-sama~ but the story is crack, so you'll have to bear it, anyways would the main character mind doing the disclaimer?**

 **Sorata: O=ok… Disclaimer – Arissa does not own Sakurasou no pet na Kanojo or the characters, she only own the whole storyline, if she did then she could have made a season 2 NOT based on the novel**

 **Arissa: There's a reason for that…**

 **Please review if you like it or have anything to say about it, or follow and favorite if you just like it or want to know more stories coming from me**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Another new morning in the Sakurasou dorm, with the sun shining brightly as it is, the birds flying through while chirping. It was quite a calm day

"OHAYOU!"

But, when is Sakurasou, it's always not a calm and normal day

The orange-haired upperclassman, Misaki Kamiigusa, entered the dining room with her most energetic personality and wearing the Suiko uniform, two people who were in the room were a little surprised at her sudden appearance

"Ohayou Misaki-senpai!" The brunette 2nd-year student, Nanami Aoyama, greeted the upperclassman in return as she was placing all the food, plates and utensils on the table which made the animator drool at it

"No drooling at the food Misaki-senpai…" Another 2nd-year student with more-darker orange hair than Misaki, Sorata Kanda, said as if he was scolding the upperclassman and also wearing the Suiko uniform just with an apron

"I know Kouhai-kun!" Misaki just smiled at him as she soon ran to a seat and began getting the utensils to begin eating the wonderful breakfast in front of her

"Another delicious breakfast today?" Another upperclassman entered with light-purple hair and was wearing a pair of glasses, Jin Mitaka, said he entered the dining room

"We're just having scrambled eggs with tomatoes today…" Nanami said as she soon sat onto a seat nearby and got her utensils

"Well, you should call Ryuunosuke right now, he's beloved tomatoes are in it" Jin soon went to a seat near Misaki who was actually devouring her breakfast as the brunette jus giggled

"I'll call hi-"

"No need…" Sorata's sentence was cut off by the long-haired programmer, Ryuunosuke Akasaka, who just suddenly entered the room which was quite a surprise to some of the residents

"It's rare to see you coming out this early for breakfast…" Jin said as Ryuunosuke soon went to his seat and then followed Sorata who sat beside Nanami

"It's just because there is tomatoes" He answered as usual being bluntly honest and the residences just smiled it off and ate all there breakfast

"Anyways, where's Shiina?" They soon noticed the genius artist wasn't at the table, though the programmer was still continuing eating his breakfast

"I'll go call her, you guys can continue eating" Nanami soon stood up from her chair and soon went upstairs and just passed by the teacher who is supposed-to-be-doing-her-job as a teacher in the dorm, Sengoku Chihiro, who was also going to the dining room

"What's her rush?" The art teacher asked as she got inside the dining room getting a drink from the fridge, as the residents continued eating

"She's checking on Shiina since she hasn't come down yet or either woken up…" Sorata responded as Chihiro-sensei soon sat on her seat

Footsteps were then heard calming down and some tired panting from the brunette "Kanda!" They soon turned at the door to the dining room where Nanami was catching her breath and this soon made Sorata a little worried

"What's wrong Aoyama?" He asked

"Mashiro, caught a fever…"

And this got Kanda Sorata quite worried, he then stood up and soon went to Mashiro's room, opened the door and saw her seating on her desk, head lying down on her folded arms on her desk, face looking quite red and she was looking like she had a hard time in breathing

Sorata sighed and soon went inside to support the artist as he slowly tapped her first on the shoulder to wake her up

"Mashiro…?" The artist slowly opened her eyes but her face still red as she slowly was trying to get from her seat but she suddenly loss balance but Sorata was able to catch her in time

"Sorata…My head…hurts…" She said slowly and Sorata helped her walk to her bed and let her lie down, as Sorata was about to leave to get her medicine Mashiro grabbed his hand

"Sorata…am I…gonna be…okay…?" Sorata smiled at her and nodded

"You'll be okay…" The artist slowly let go of his hand and her eyes slowly closed to her slumber

Sorata soon went down from the upstairs and walked his way to the dining room, as he opened the door, eyes were soon on him except two people

"Is Mashiron okay?" Misaki said in worry as Sorata soon sat down on his seat and he shook his head

"Shiina is resting on her bed now, and her fever is pretty high since she was having a hard time in breathing, her body heat was high and she said her head hurts…" The game designer explained

"The problem is…who'll take care of her?" Jin pointed out as the people were now looking at him

"Isn't it obvious! It's Kouhai-ku-" The animator's sentence was soon cut off by the script writer

"Sorata can't take care of her today…Am I right?" Again, eyes were soon diverted to the 2nd-year student as he just held his head down meaning that he actually can't

"Then, who's going to take care of Mashiro?" Nanami said and the room soon became quiet

"How about someone who doesn't really care of at least taking the day being absent and class, and would always be in his room?" Chihiro –sensei suggested and everyone turned at the drgaon who was about to stand up from his seat and suddenly froze as they looked at him, annoyed he was, he sat back on his seat arms crossed

"Now, why me?" The programmer said looking annoyed as he glared at them

"I'm sure Dragon will take care of Mashiron!" Misaki said loudly and happily

"I'm sure you won't mind right? Not like you have plans…" Jin said and that caused the programmer to look at him, pissed

"Is it okay Akasaka-kun?" Nanami looked at him with some hints of puppy-like eyes and it caused him to blush a little and look away

"Is it really okay Akasaka?" Lastly said by Sorata and Ryuunosuke was really annoyed at them and answered them straight

"No" And the residents had their head downs

"Why Dragon?" Misaki pleaded as she got closer and soon he moved away

"There's no way I'm going to take care of a woman! And for starters I hate women!" He said stating as he says always that he hates women

"What about Rittan?"

"That former freeloader always forces me touch her and it ends up with my phobia acting up and letting me faint or even might let my health get in danger, so I'm always staying away from her, but she always finds a way to barge into my personal space!" He explained it to them and some of them do agree

"But it doesn't mean you'll have any physical contact with Mashiro, you'll just need to take care of her and watch her, I'm sure she won't touch you since she's pretty sick" Jin reasoned out at the programmer and he couldn't think of anything to retort at him as he was even more pissed than ever

"And you don't really care about school or have any plans unlike Kanda…" Chihiro-sensei and the long-haired 16-year-old was soon a little surprised at the art teacher being at there side

"Then, what about ponytail?"

"My voice acting lessons are going to end pretty late since my audition is coming up…" Silence filled the room for a while, waiting for Ryuunosuke's decision

"I'm sure you'll be fine Akasaka, and you won't really be bothered since Shiina is mostly quiet…" Sorata pointed out

"Come on Dragon!" Ryuunosuke soon sighed in defeat

"Fine!" And everyone soon were glad at the decision of the Dragon

After that quite noisy breakfast, Jin and Misaki went out first to school next following is Chihiro-sensei, Sorata then told Ryuunosuke some important details in taking care of Mashiro, before the game designer left he gave the artist some medicine which woken up the artist in the end

"You're leaving me…Sorata?" Mashiro said as she was still lying down on her bed and still sick, Akaska who was leaning near the doorway

"I can't really take care of you…but don't worry, Ryuunosuke is here to take care of you" Sorata said as Mashiro took a glance seeing the programmer leaning

"I thought you said…you wouldn't leave me?" Sorata laughed nervously

"I'm just pretty busy about the contest since it's tomorrow…"

"Its fine, I don't want to bother you…good luck…" She said with a smile on her face, while on the background Akasaka felt like leaving the room and barf into some kind of trash cause he felt like the room was filled with so many sparkles around those two

"I'll be leaving now, Akasaka will be taking care of you…" Sorata patted on her head and soon walked away but first stopped at the programmer

"Take good care of her Akasaka" Sorata said to him and soon left the room, a few minutes later they could hear the front entrance open and that soon conclude that the 2nd-year left the dorm

* * *

Silence filled the room, Mashiro was still awake and felt like she can't sleep, Ryuunosuke was on his laptop as he brought it in a while ago

"You can sit on the desk…if you don't feel comfortable…" The Dragon soon took the offer as he soon sat on the chair of the artist, moving some of her stuffy away on her desk and placed his laptop to do some work

"Ryuunosuke…"

"What?" He was still tapping on his laptop

"What…color do you…want to be?" This let the programmer soon stop on his tracks and took the time to turn his chair to face the artist who was lying down looking at him with her body lying side wards

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious"

"Why?"

"…" Mashiro thought about it for a while

"I'm curious" And Ryuunosuke soon felt like face palming

"Why is that you're curious?" He asked again, getting annoyed

"I want to know" He soon got tired of her

"My color is…Amethyst" The long-haired programmer soon turned back on his laptop and continued his work

"Why?" She asked

"Because, it represents mostly mystery and intelligence…" Ryuunosuke blushed a little at what he said, feeling a little embarrassed

"It's different with Sorata's…"

"What did Kanda say then?"

"He said, he wanted to be…opal" Ryuunosuke snorted a little but continued his work

"He said that he wanted to be a color that is colorless since he doesn't know what color does he wants to be…"

Silence

"Ryuunosuke…"

"What now?"

"I can't sleep…"

"Try to think of something until you feel tired…" Mashiro did what she was told and turned to the other side of the bed and closed her eyes thinking of something, as the Dragon heard her turn he sighed in relief to know that Shiina might be sleeping

It actually worked since Ryuunosuke wasn't really bothered for around 2 hours, Mashiro was sleeping quietly and he was actually getting quite bored already

"Ryuunosuke-sama, I think it's time to check Mashiro-sama's temperature since she's sleeping" His AI, Maid-chan, reminded him but he didn't want to

"Like I would even bother…" He replied to his AI

"You only need to feel her head to know if her temperature went down, that's what Sorata-sama said to you…" The dragon sighed at his AI and turned his chair at the artist who was sleeping peacefully at her bed, he was getting a little nervous since he doesn't like the thing of touching, but it became quite worse when Rita Ainsworth came

"Why does it have to be me…" He said as he slowly stood up from his seat and got near the girl, he slowly let his hand to her forehead, his phobia was soon acting up even at the small distance, he tried slowly until it finally reached its destination

He was still blushing and his phobia was still acting up, but he tried his best not to faint, as his hand went through her forehead, brushing the artist's hair, feeling the heat coming from her, it wasn't really high but he could say that her temperature lowered and her breathing was much more better than before

"I think she's fine…" His hand soon felt the hair move and soon he saw Mashiro looking at him which made him react suddenly and remove his hand and looked away as he was blushing red

"What were you doing?"

"I was c-checking your temperature" He cursed since he stuttered and glanced at Mashiro who was still looking at him

"What is it?"

"Your face is red, are you embarrassed?" That made him blush a little more

"N-no I'm not!"

"You're stuttering"

"I-I'm not!"

Mashiro soon sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes

"My sketchpad…" Ryuunosuke soon looked at where she was looking which was her sketchpad at the end of her bed, Shiina stretched a little and soon grabbed the sketch pad

"I need a pencil…"She looked at the Dragon and it meant for him to find her a pencil, he sighed as he got a pencil on her desk and gave it to her, he soon sat at her desk chair as he looked at her drawing on her sketchpad with a determined face

Another 2 hours passed as the black-haired 16-year-old just continued answering some emails since he has nothing to do, Mashiro was still drawing on her sketch pad

"You have a message from Sorata-sama, Ryuunosuke-sama!" His AI soon informed him as he opened the e-mail on his laptop and read the message

 _To: Akasaka Ryuunosuke_  
 _From:Kanda Sorata_

 _How is Shiina? Is her fever going down? How are you too?_

He glanced at the painter who was busy drawing, and it looked like she was fine already since she was able to draw so much, he soon replied the e-mail 

_To: Kanda Sorata  
From: Akasaka Ryuunosuke_

 _She's fine and her fever went down so she's doing fine and I'm fine too since she hasn't really bothered me that much_

 _You should be like that too Kanda_

He soon sent the e-mail and felt like chuckling a little at his little insult to the older male

"Was that Sorata?" The painter asked

"Yeah, he was just asking if you're okay…" The programmer responded

"Stupid Sorata" She said and Ryuunosuke could predict that she was mad at him

"Mashiro" The door was soon opened to see it was Nanami who was actually at home and was holding a tray, two plates filled with curry rice and another small plate with a baumkuchen, which is Mashiro's favorite snack, beside the plate was another plate full of tomatoes, the progammer's most trusted vegetables, and some utensils

"And Akasaka-kun, here's some lunch!" Nanami placed the tray at Mashiro's bed near the artist as Shiina suddenly placed her pen and sketch pad away, Ryuunosuke turned his chair to get some lunch

"I was excused more earlier since I'll be attending my voice acting lessons this afternoon, then I thought about making you guys lunch, so I passed by here I do also need a change a of clothes for later" Nanami said

"Thank you Nanami" Mashiro thanked her

"It's nothing Mashiro, I hope both of you like and I need to leave soon since I'll be attending my lessons, take good care of Mashiro, Akasaka-kun!" The voice-actress soon left the room and went to her room for a change of clothes and soon left for her lessons

* * *

The two were just eating there lunch that Nanami made for them, a few minutes later they were finished and placed it on the tray, Mashiro soon grabbed the baumkuchen and Ryuunosuke grabbed the plate of tomatoes then got the tray and went down stairs to place it in the kitchen

While Ryuunosuke was away, Shiina was biting her favorite snack, Maid-chan appeared in the screen all off a sudden

"Mashiro-sama! Are you feeling any better?" Maid-chan said politely as the artist turned at the screen and saw Maid-chan

"I'm feeling better, thanks for asking Maid-chan…" She said as she was still eating on her delicious baumkuchen

"I hope you feel comfortable with Ryuunosuke-sama taking care of you, but not TOO comfortable Mashiro-sama, well then I'll take my leave" Maid-chan soon left leaving a threat to the artist in which she didn't really get

Ryuunosuke soon returned from the kitchen and saw Mashiro looking at his laptop, he soon went to it and was curious on what she was looking at, he glanced at her but she was looking away eating her baumkuchen as it was almost devoured

"Maid-chan talked to me, she was just asking if I was fine…" The long-haired 16-year-old looked back at the monitor of his laptop and saw Maid-chan hiding near the corner of the his screen and he sighed, his AI was working again by herself

He just slide it off and went back on answering some of his e-mails, after Mashiro was finish eating she got her sketch pad and pencil and continued drawing

A few hours passed, and the programmer was feeling a little tired and sleepy too, he didn't really accept that much requests e-mails from the companies he joined so he was practically getting tired on checking his e-mails, he took a glance at Mashiro and saw her lied down on her bed with all the papers being ripped off from her sketch pad

"She must have felt tired…well, at least she's okay now…" He mumbled, he suddenly yawned and took a last check on his laptop then closed it, he suddenly crossed his arms on Mashiro's desk and lied his head down

"I need my sleep…" He mumbled until he drift into his slumber

* * *

"WE'RE BACK!" Shouted the alien who returned from the school, with Jin and Sorat, but silence responded them

"Huh? Where's everyone?" Misaki asked as she looked around

"I guessing they're in Shiina's bedroom…" Sorata said as he took of his shoes and went to his room

"Both of them? Are you okay with that Sorata?" Jin asked as he was standing by the doorway

"Kouhai-kun! Jin! Come here!" Misaki said as she shouted their names downstairs both men were following her upstairs as she too did feeling all happy-go-lucky

They all reach Shiina's room, The animator signed them to stay quiet as she slowly opened the door and they could see Ryuunosuke sleeping on the desk with his arms folded on his laptop and Mashiro sleeping on her her bed with some ripped pages of her drawings from her sketch pad, both sleeping peacefully

"They must have asleep a while ago, Dragon looks so cute sleeping!" She said but a little more quietly than her usual happy voice

"Maybe it's better if you picture him and use it for black mail…" Jin suggested and Misaki agreed while Sorata felt like it was a little too much

"That's right Jin! I need to get my camera!" The upperclassman soon ran to her room to get a camera and take a picture of this once in blue moon scene of their Dragon

"I think it's better to wake them up now, or else the pride of that Dragon might be destroyed" Jin said and Sorata was about to do that but Misaki soon arrived with a camera and soon got in the room and took a picture of a sleeping Ryuunosuke

"This is perfect! Dragon looks so cute!" After a few flashes the programmer soon moved a little and the animator soon stopped pictures as Ryuunosuke opened his eyes and woke up

"You guys are he-EHH!" As the long-haired programmer soon saw how close he was with Misaki and soon moved away with the chair, as far as he could

"When did you guys came here?! And did you take pictures while I was asleep!?" Ryuunosuke said blushing and pissed off, he should saw this coming but he as was too sleep

"Yup! You were so cute when you were sleeping Dragon!" As the animator said that the programmer felt even more embarrassed now than before

"I-I'm not cute!" He retorted and soon Shiina woke up at all the ruckus happening, sitting up from her messy bed and rubbed her eyes

"Welcome home…" She said and Misaki hugged her happily

"I'm home Mashiron! And you're feeling better already!" She continued on hugging her even more tighter

"Well, at least you're already better…" Sorata pointed out a he entered the room with Jin and patted her head

"Stupid Sorata" Sorata flinched at what she said

"She basically mad at you for not taking care of her…" Ryuunosuke explained and the game designer sighed

"You could have at least visited here at lunch…" The genius painter said

"How could I visit when I was at school…"

"Nanami came over, why not you"

"She was excused in the first place!" He reasoned out and Misaki and Jin could just smile at the scene

"Anyways…" Shiina stood up and looked at Ryuunosuke who was actually hugging his legs staying away from her

"W-What is it?" He said nervously, face again getting a little pink, and all of a sudden he felt like he was being…hugged?

"WHAT?!" The programmer realized he was being hugged by Mashiro and felt his phobia going crazy as his just know became more red than his beloved tomatoes

"Thank you…" Mashiro whispered in his ear and soon, Ryuunosuke fainted as Mashiro broke the hug

"Nice job Mashiron!"

"I hope Akasaka is fine…"

"I'm sure he is, that already happened with Rita anyway"

"Anyaways let's have dinner! Come on Kouhai-kun!" Misaki soon ran out of the room and onto to the kitchen with Sorata following and Jin too, Mashiro was about to leave but she felt like she shouldn't just leave Ryuunosuke

"Ryuunosuke…" She poked him on the face and it actually got the programmer back from the light as he moved a little, after seeing Mashiro's face near his, he suddenly got surprised and tried to move away

"W-What is it?!"

"We're going to have dinner, you should come down soon" The artist informed and soon walked her way down stairs

"The residents here are really problem…" Ryuunosuke said as he stood up and got his laptop

"I guess…it's not really that bad…" Akasaka got the lost tomato from his plate and soon went down stairs with happy and residents of Sakurasou

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Misaki-senpai said

* * *

 **A/N: This took longer than I expected to make, but I finally finished it! It was actually longer than I expected it to be, but I was I was able to make it, and it made me a little tired and loss some of my sleep since it's already midnight and I was able to finish it in a week since projects and reviews were in my way**

 **But I hope you guys like it! And enjoyed it too!**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite if you like the story or have anything to say about because feedbacks would be appreciated**

 **See you!**


End file.
